


Something In My Heart

by chenah3h3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenah3h3/pseuds/chenah3h3
Summary: Credit to @/princesinhubp on Tumblr for the premise.It's post s5. Catra and Adora are a couple, but Catra suspects that Glimmer still has feelings for Adora. To get confirmation, she hires Double Trouble to have them romance Glimmer as Adora.Things happen, and Double Trouble begins to develop feelings for Glimmer. Meanwhile, Adora is confused by the change in her relationship with Glimmer. She also has some feelings for her, which are further complicated by her relationship with Catra.In this one-shot, I go with the idea that Double Trouble's first plan to sweep Glimmer off her feet severely backfires. Glimmer is sad, Catra is upset, and Double Trouble is tasked with finding a solution that will make everyone happy. Adora is about to extend an olive branch to Glimmer when she makes an interesting discovery.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Something In My Heart

The walk back from Double Trouble's latest rendezvous with Catra was solemn and subdued. Impatient as ever, the magicat was teed off at being told to wait just a little longer for “Adora” to make amends with Glimmer. A week passed since the fiasco at the dance; the queen had been ignoring or otherwise cutting “Adora” off at every opportunity. The image of Glimmer's tearful rant remained crystal clear in their mind. What Catra hired them for was a delicate mission; recovering from _that_ was going to require extreme care.

Catra annoyedly slid the bag of gold across the table and walked off. Her last words to Double Trouble were, “You better have good news the next time I see you, or I'll dock your pay even more.” Under normal circumstances, the threat of losing money would upset the shape-shifter. However, considering the first reduction brought their pay to what they received as a Horde spy, her strong-arming had little bite to it. They supposed the kitten's time with Adora following Horde Prime's defeat softened her, albeit marginally.

As Double Trouble strolled through the edges of the Whispering Woods, they retraced the steps of their plan. No matter how many times they replayed the events, they couldn't understand how things went so wrong. After weeks of “Adora” carefully hinting at her feelings for Glimmer, “she” asks what her ideal date would be. Having let her guard down, Glimmer confides her most personal wishes to her best friend. Then, “Adora” makes those wishes come true. The queen even admitted to that night being one of the best in her life. They should have had her heart in the palm of their hand, so why did she run away?

A light emanating from a nearby window caught Double Trouble's attention. They quietly moved into the shadows to avoid detection. From behind a tree, they looked upward as a figure stepped into view. It was Glimmer – the graceful dancing of the sparkles in her hair was unmistakable. She wore a loose cotton nightgown with lace trimming on the sleeves and collar. In her hands was a small book. Double Trouble recognized it as the journal she'd stash away as soon as “Adora” approached her. Glimmer was poring over the page she had opened to with a woeful look on her face.

If this had happened earlier, Double Trouble would be applauding themselves on the impact of their performance. Instead, a feeling the shape-shifter had little experience with washed over them – guilt. With Glimmer giving “Adora” the cold shoulder and Catra prohibiting interactions with the others, they couldn't assess “Adora's” standing with her now. Did Glimmer restore her emotional walls completely, or was this a minor setback? The suspense gnawed at the back of their mind, but Double Trouble was committed to avoiding any rash actions. Their train of thought was interrupted once they heard the sound of Glimmer's voice singing softly.

_You take my love and I'm willing_

_There's no limit to the love I'm giving_

_The love I'm giving_

The queen never ceased to surprise them; her voice was soothing, yet profound. While heartache was prevalent in her delivery, the lyrics belied her true feelings. This put some of Double Trouble's worries at ease. Glimmer was still very much carrying a torch for Adora; there was hope for a quick reconciliation. They listened intently as she continued into the next verse.

_There's no reason why we should be apart_

_'Cuz searching for something not there_

_will lead to lonely hearts_

_Two lonely hearts_

Therein lied the challenge with this mission – Catra strongly discouraged any overtly romantic words or actions from “Adora”, yet she wanted Glimmer to be so lovestruck she'd attempt to initiate an affair with the real Adora. That would be when Adora would reject her advances, for good. At least, that was their client's thought process. Drawing out Glimmer's emotions was as simple as ever, but it seemed her time as queen had tempered her impulsive tendencies.

_We've come too far to let it all end_

_I've told you over and over again_

_how I feel inside but if you go_

_Oh baby, there's something you should know_

_Something you should know_

For a moment, Double Trouble closed their eyes and revelled in the queen's vocal prowess. This was a beautiful number, rich with passion.

_There's something in my heart_

_Something in my heart, something in my heart_

_Ooh has got me hooked on you_

Upon opening their eyes, the shape-shifter spotted another object in Glimmer's hands. It was a fresh rose from the castle's garden. The subtle lavender hue of the petals matched her irises perfectly. As the queen twirled the flower in her hand, Double Trouble was struck with an idea on how to lift her spirits. It might complicate the mission, but they wanted to do _something_ to make things up to Glimmer. Their ears perked up as she began the third verse.

_Baby, if we try_

_Things will get better_

_No one could tell me different,_

_We should be together_

By this point, Double Trouble was certain the mission would be a success. Soon enough, Glimmer would be back to her regular self. Their – “Adora's” discreet courtship would resume, and the rest would be history.

_The changes I'm going through_

_You know I'll never be the same_

_Your love has touched me so_

_There's no one else to blame_

_But you..._

Double Trouble couldn't comprehend why Glimmer kept this talent to herself. They could envision the scene vividly– the queen of Brightmoon, in a gorgeously stunning dress, crooning into the mic center stage at their soiree. With “Swen” gingerly playing the piano, they would captivate the audience completely. It would be a show to remember. No doubt the increase in business wouldn't hurt, either. As Glimmer finished the hook for the last time, her closing lines struck a chord with the shape-shifter.

_There's something in my heart_

_Something in my heart_

_Ooh, has got me hooked on you_

_Get it now?_

_Why won't you stay?_

They thought about their new idea one last time. Was it worth the effort? They wanted to believe so. On one hand, they could keep Glimmer happy if it worked. On the other, Glimmer's heart clearly yearned for Adora. Not to mention, if Catra caught wind of this, she would be livid. Double Trouble hurried back to their hideout to mull over it some more.

* * *

When Adora turned into the hallway towards the queen's bedroom, she slowed her pace and took deep breaths. She'd rehearsed her words at least a thousand times, yet her apprehension was unwavering. After all, she didn't exactly understand _what_ she was apologizing for. What if her appeal was not enough? Would Glimmer even humor her by answering the door? The air between them had become tense these last few weeks. It reminded Adora of their falling out following Glimmer's coronation. Granted, there were outside forces involved back then;still, she would go to great lengths to keep their relationship from regressing to that point ever again.

Before the blonde's knuckles could make contact with the door, a sound from inside Glimmer's room made her pause. Adora moved closer and listened in. She could make out a slow, wistful tune being played from what sounded like a music box. The warrior princess checked both ends of the hallway before resuming her eavesdropping.

She could hear the tearing of sealed paper, most likely an envelope. A few seconds passed; then, she paid close attention as Glimmer read out loud,

_My dear queen,_

_Today, I met a merchant who sold handcrafted music boxes. I listened to the first notes and knew this belonged with you. May it fill your heart with joy._

_Yours Truly,_

_Mx. Moon Rose_

_P. S. The roses I told you about before are now in bloom, so I bought you a bouquet._

The more Adora heard, the deeper her brows furrowed. She chewed the inside of her cheek, questioning why a stranger would send that kind of letter to her best friend. It didn't make sense – who were they? The writing didn't seem like something any of their friends would send her. If they felt so inclined, why not come to castle and present the gift in person? What made them believe they knew Glimmer well enough to find presents for her, anyway? Of all the questions that crossed her mind, her greatest concern was about their intentions. What was this outsider trying to achieve? Adora couldn't place her finger on it, but something about this situation bothered her.

“...wish these had a return address. It'd be nice to say thank you.”

The warrior princess made a decision – she would uncover the identity of this “Mx. Moon Rose” and confront them. She simply needed assurance that they had Glimmer's best interests in mind, nothing more. Adora walked away, leaving Glimmer to calmly hum along with the instrument.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> The song that Glimmer sings is "Something In My Heart" by Michel'le. You can check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VDFaqcRav8 . I felt like this song fit the dynamic for Glimmadora in this AU pretty well. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun working with this premise. I want to make Glitrouble fanart now. I tried looking for Double Trouble/Glimmer stuff under the tag Glitrouble on Tumblr/Twitter/IG, but I didn't find anything. Do they have another shipname?
> 
> In my head, the scene Double Trouble imagines in their soiree has an aesthetic like that one scene in Chicago (2002) for "All That Jazz". 
> 
> Part of me now wants to flesh this out into a full fanfic, but I'm already in the middle of writing another fanfic. I also have another idea kicking around in my head that I'd like to work on, too. Smh, story of my life -so much to do, so much to see. u_u


End file.
